Demon's Kitten
by nyxkere666
Summary: The roles change as Sebastian becomes the master over his newly demonized Ciel. And what would be Sebastian's first decree as master? It may have something to do with furry ears and a tail! ;) Enjoy the Neko!Ciel everyone! :::Warning - Yaoi:::
1. Role Change

The curtains were pulled aside, the morning sunshine trickling in through the window. Ciel groaned and blinked up at the shadow looming over his bed.

"Good morning, my lord." Sebastian smiled softly and poured the tea. Ciel sighed and rubbed his sleepy eye.

"What time is it?"

"It is around noon, my lord." Sebastian sat the pot down and handed the cup to his master.

"Why the hell did you wake me so late?" Ciel demanded, snatching the tea cup from Sebastian's hand. "I had an urgent meeting this morning!"

"I cancelled your activities for the day, master," Sebastian explained. "You deserved a well needed sleep."

"What I deserve is a decent butler who will wake me on time!" Ciel snapped. "Do you realize how difficult it was to arrange a meeting with the director of Funtom Corperations? Even I, head of the company, could barely find an opening in his busy schedual!"

"Sir Maymore is certain he is free next Thursday, my lord. You may meet with him then."

"I told you that I was to make the decisions, Sebastian!" Ciel flung his tea cup at the wall. "How dare you, a mere butler, go against my wishes - "

"Forgive me for my kind gesture," Sebastian cut in rudely. "But my orders were to run this manor with dignity and respect. It would have not been wise for the Earl of Phantomhive to hold a meeting under such stress. Sir Maymore is not a fool, he would have noticed your lack of work ethic and used it against you to gain sole control over your company."

Ciel swipped his hair out of his face and glared at his butler. His eyes glowed a deep red, the contract burning harshly in his right. "Maymore is filth. To even suggest me losing my company to a rat like him is preposterious!"

Sebastian's eyes flared angrily. "I do appologize for the inconvinance I have placed on my master. I shall not interfere with your work any further, my lord." He grabbed the breakfast tray and turned on his heel.

"No." Ciel rolled out of bed and sighed. "You were only following my orders, Sebastian. I just haven't felt well since..." He trailed off, his eyes falling to the floor.

"The change will take time getting used to," Sebastian said softly. "And regardless of how you feel, you shouldn't be rash with me. I am yours for eternity, but I must say that I do not appreciate your lip, master."

Ciel blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Although the contract burns brightly in your eye, the rules have changed. You are a newborn demon, and I your elder. The demonic laws state that the strong overpower the weak."

"What are you saying, Sebastian?" Ciel could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Sebastian stepped closer, placed the breakfast tray onto the bed, and smirked down at his master as if he were a toy to be played with.

"The tables have turned, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel's ear. "I am the master now."


	2. Do You Enjoy The Tail?

"What the hell is this!?" Ciel held up the thin leather collar, his face flushed with anger.

"A cat collar."

"A cat - !"

"I had it made especially for you, Earl." Sebastian licked his lips hungrily, his eyes glowing a deep violet. "You will wear this from now on."

"Like hell I will!" Ciel flung the collar at Sebastian.

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian had Ciel pinned to the bed. He held the boy's wrists firmly in one hand, while the other slipped the collar around his thin neck.

"I am the master. You belong to me. You will wear this collar as a sign of your eternal servitude, or I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"No way in hell will I wear a collar!" Ciel struggled in Sebastian's tight grip. "I am not your slave, damn it! Let me go!"

"I suppose this is what humans call pay back, Ciel," Sebastian chuckled. "I will finally have revenge for the hell you've put me through."

"You want me to wear this blasted thing? Fine! I can easily hide it with my tie. Will you let me go now?"

"You haven't even seen the uniform you'll be wearing around the manor." Sebastian let Ciel's wrists go, but sat down firmly on his chest to keep him in place.

"Nothing could be worse than wearing a damned cat collar," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out two furry objects. "Every cat needs cat ears and a tail." He held the objects up for Ciel to see.

Ciel's eyes flashed with loathing. "Hell no! I will not degrade myself in such a manner! I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl to the Phantomhive estate!"

"There is only one noble in Hell, my kitten. Mefastophalies* takes great pleasure in eradicating newborn's of their royalty." Sebastian pulled off his gloves. His black nails grew to claws. He ripped away Ciel's clothing, leaving him nude before his eyes.

"What the hell!?"

"Such soft skin." Sebastian ran his hands down Ciel's chest. "You will make a fine cat, a fine cat indeed." He flipped Ciel over onto his stomach.

"How do you expect to put the tail on me?" Ciel smirked. "There's no string to tie it around my waist."

"The tail will not be on you, kitten." Sebastian leaned down and licked a trail up Ciel's ear. "The tail will be in you."

Ciel's eyes widdened in horror. He thrashed violently in Sebastian's hold. "No! Let me go, bastard!"

Ciel's thrashing ceased imeadeatly as his eyes caught sight of Sebastian sucking the end of the tail into his mouth. Sebastian coated the end completely with his saliva, then spread his pet open slowly.

A tingling sensation shivered through Ciel's body as he felt the tail sliding inside. The pain was horrible, but the pleasure that followed after was the most exquisit feeling he had ever felt.

"Nn... Sebastian..." Ciel closed his eyes and pressed against the bed lustfully. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his pet's actions. A predetary smirk curved his lips as he watched the boy rub himself against the sheets.

"Does my kitten enjoy this?" Sebastian placed soft kissed down Ciel's back.

"Yes," Ciel panted. "More..." Sebastian bit his lip and twisted the tail inside his pet. Ciel moaned and gripped the sheets in his hands.

"You seem to be in need of some attention, kitten." Sebastian reached down and unzipped his trousers. "Perhaps my pet would enjoy something other than the tail?"

Ciel growled and bit down on his pillow. "S-Sebastian..."

Sebastian removed the tail and pulled Ciel onto his hands and knees. "Don't worry, kitten, I'll pet you gently."


	3. Love And A Demon's Discovery

"Sebastian!" Ciel threw his head back in pleasure as Sebastian thrust inside sharply. The feeling of the older demon's cock brushing against that spot inside was overwhelming. Ciel felt a hunger roll through him, a hunger so deep, so passionate, so predatory...

Sebastian gasped as Ciel spun, his smaller hands grabbing Sebastian's shoulders. Ciel kicked Sebastian onto his back and crawled on top, his red eyes blazing with lust.

"You are mine," Ciel hissed. "My master." Something swelled inside Sebastian's chest. These words, so fierce, yet so tender, were unlike Ciel in every way. To call another man master was to show weakness and willingness. Sebastian had thought many things about this boy, but weak had never crossed his mind.

"I am yours," Sebastian agreed. "For all eternity." He gripped Ciel's hips and thrust up. Ciel gasped and rocked his hips against the man, his eyes rolling into his head.

"So good," he panted, his black nails piercing Sebastian's chest. "Don't stop..."

"Never," Sebastian growled. He thrust inside once more, the tip of his cock slamming into Ciel's spot. Ciel's eyes opened in shock and pleasure as he cried out in completion. His cum spurted onto Sebastian's stomach, covering his master with his love.

Watching his kitten cum, seeing the bliss twisting his beautiful face, was an image that would be burned into Sebastian's mind forever. Sebastian growled low in his throat and slammed his hips up sharply. His cock swelled and emptied inside his young lover. The demon essence sealed their eternal bond not as master and slave, but as mated lovers.

Ciel groaned and raised a hand to his eye. His mark glowed brightly, then twisted into a new sign, the mark of love and loyalty. Sebastian's hand glowed the same, and he wrapped it around his lover's neck. He pulled Ciel down, kissing him gently.

A promise of forever.

* * *

"How dare you put me in such a embarrassing outfit!" Ciel spun around in his tiny skirt, his face flushed in anger.

"You look delisious, young master." Sebastian chuckled as he watched his master spin around. He had promised to continue with his respectful butlership, but only on two conditions; he was allowed to dress up his young lord and be the master during their love making.

"Why the hell do you want me to wear this?" Ciel tried to pull the skirt down to cover his thighs. "I feel like a tramp."

"You were against dressing as a cat, so I decided to try something different," Sebastian explained. "You don't like it?"

Ciel blushed a bright red. "Sebastian...?"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian tilted his head at his master's odd behavior. Lately, Ciel had been blushing more often than usual. He was hiding something from Sebastian, and Sebastian had let this knowledge slide in order to not piss off his lover.

"I... I need to show you something." Ciel shuffled his high-heeled feet nervously. "I know what I am. Demon wise."

"You mean your true form?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. His master was still getting used to the change, and to know that he was strong enough to unleash his true aura was impressive to say the least.

Ciel nodded and took a deep breath. The room darkened, and black smoke rose from the floor around Ciel's feet. A small shadow formed, a shadow with two points at the top and one long point at the back.

Sebastian gasped in amazment.

"Y-young master?" He stepped closer to the shadow, an urge to cuddle his lord overwhelming him. And he did just that.

"Nya~!" Ciel hissed loudly and clawed at Sebastian's chest. "You're hurting me, stop!"

The smoke disappated and the room brightened. In Sebastian's arms lay a half-human, half-cat boy. Ciel growled deeply as Sebastian petted his furry dark blue ears.

"You are the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" Sebastian's face reddened in happiness as he snuggled his precious kitten.

"I am not adorable!" Ciel opened his mouth and bit down on Sebastian's neck. His fangs pierced his skin and blood trickled out.

"My, my," Sebastian chuckled. "You are a fierce little demon cub, aren't you?" He lay Ciel onto the bed and crawled on top, his eyes feasting on the dark blue tail that swung into the air. He reached out and grabbed the tail, stroking it softly through his fingers.

"Nya..." Ciel arched his back, a purr ripping through his body. Sebastian shivered in pleasure at the sound.

"What a good kitty you are," Sebastian cooed. His hand traveled down his own body to unzip his trousers. "A good kitty deserves a treat. Milk?"

Ciel's eyes widdened, his face flushing with embarrassment. "Why you - !" Sebastian leaned down and kissed his master into silence.

"Are you sure you don't want any milk, kitten?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel blushed and kicked. Sebastian flipped over onto his back. He hummed as he watched his kitten licked a trail down his chest.

"Have as much as you want," he chuckled. "You are a growing cat, after all."

THE END

Sorry for the wait, people! My long SebaCiel fic is still under construction, but I thought it was time to put up something, so this was a little story I threw together over night.

I'm trying to get better with punquation (colens, semi-colens, etc.) to make my fics even better, but it's harder than it looks. If anyone has skill with these devils, I'd appriciate some help in editing my stories :)

Thank you all for the support! To show how much I luvs my readers, free cookies for everyone! *Cookies magically fall from the sky*

:::Warning - Cookies may or may not have razor blades baked inside:::

((┌|o^▽^o|┘)) *Dances*


End file.
